


Whumpasaurus Rex

by bracus09



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Clay Spenser Whump, Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracus09/pseuds/bracus09
Summary: Bravo + Mission + Dinosaurs = Mayhem
Comments: 42
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something that has been stuck in my head since I marathoned Jurassic Park/World while stuck in lock down.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clay strolled into the briefing room, wondering where everyone was. Trent was sitting at the table, sipping from his coffee cup, and reading the latest briefing. No one else was in the room. They hadn’t been in the cages either. Cerb, who would normally be curled at Brock’s feet, was over at his water dish getting a drink.

“Morning, Trent. Morning, Cerb.” Clay stopped his progress for the coffee pot to rub Cerb’s head. Cerberus looked up at him with big, sad eyes, pleading with him. “Sorry Cerb, but the last time I fed you a treat, Brock about bit my hand off for you. Nope, you get whatever Brock gives you.”

Trent put the file down and watched as Clay poured a cup of coffee and investigated the plate of donuts that someone had put in the kitchenette. Jelly-filled, chocolate glaze, sugar-coated… Really, all the guys’ favorites. Finally, Clay picked up a big bear claw.

Cerb had turned his mournful eyes on Trent.

“I know it’s not fair Cerb, but you don’t need all that sugary junk. Goes straight to the love handles.” Trent said in the dog’s direction but was looking at Clay.

Cerb padded over to the counter and sat near Clay, placing a paw on his boot, hoping that Clay would relent and give him a nibble of his donut.

The coffee was fresh, and still a little too hot to drink. The donut was fresh too. Clay blew on his coffee for a second before taking a bite of the donut. Leaning against the counter, he held the cup near his lips, ready to take a sip when his mouth wasn’t too full. The hand with the donut rested on the edge of the counter. “What are we looking at, Trent?”

“It’s the debrief about Foxtrot and their last blunder. You know, the one about the shark.” Trent replied.

“Oh yeah. That wicked fast shark that took a bite out of Johnson.” Clay shook his head. “I certainly wouldn’t want to meet any of those on our missions. And we would never hear the end of it from Sonny. Think if he ever got bit – OUCH!” Clay yelped, pulling his now donut-less hand up toward his chest and shaking it. “Cerb!”

Brock walked in, spotting Clay standing beside a happily chewing Cerb. “Clay, what the hell are you doing feeding Cerb donuts! You know he can’t have those!”

“I didn’t feed him the donut-” Clay defended.

“What do you mean, you didn’t feed him a donut? It’s in his mouth and you’ve got powder all over your hands,” accused Brock.

Brock’s slightly raised voice brought a raised eyebrow from Ray as he entered the briefing room. “What’s all the commotion about?”

“Clay fed Cerb a donut.” Brock complained.

“Hey, Spense, you know that Cerb isn’t allowed donuts.” Ray chided Clay.

“I didn’t feed him a donut. He snatched it out of my hand!” Clay stated.

“Clay, Cerb is better trained than to snatch a donut of all things out of someone’s hand,” countered Brock.

“He did! Seriously! He almost took a finger with it!” Clay replied.

Just then Davis poked her head into the briefing room. “Grab your gear. We need to get to the plane.”

***

As the plane reached cruising altitude, everyone got up, climbed the stairs to the next level where a table and crates were stacked. On the table were maps and laptops with different maps and files. Gathering around, each member of Bravo was handed a target file.

“Alright gentlemen, we are headed to Romania.” Blackburn stated as he clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“We gonna be chasing vampires?” Sonny asked with a smirk, but Bravo just rolled their eyes. “Because I didn’t bring any garlic or a silver bullet.”

“Silver bullets are for werewolves.” Clay piped up from over the edge of his file.

“Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants.” Sonny looked like he was going to stick his tongue out but one look from Jason had him holding his tongue.

“Mythological creatures aside, we are going in and rescuing a congressman’s daughter.” Davis explained, grabbing the photo out of her own file to show the men. “This is Bianca Siegerman. You might recognize the last name. She is the adult daughter of Senator Siegerman, who is the current chair for the Armed Forces Committee.”

“What did she get herself into?” Ray asked, flipping through his folder.

“She didn’t get herself really into anything. It seems like she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She has been studying abroad in Romania and decided to go to a local club two days ago.” Davis explained, typing on her computer before flipping it around for the guys to watch a video.

She hit play and they saw three girls walking down a street, obviously drunk. “She is the blond in the middle.” The video continued to play, as they watched one of the other girls’ trip and land on her hands and knees. The men watched the girls drunkenly laugh and help their friend up, but then a van came racing into view, slammed on the brakes in front of the girls, blocking the view of the camera, and when the van sped off, the three girls were gone.

“Snatch and grab all three?” Jason asked. “Did these individuals know who they were taking?”

“If they knew who they were taking, then why take all three?” Brock countered.

“Neither.” Mandy said, flipping her own laptop around and hitting play. The video rolled with Bianca Siegerman looking at the camera. “My name is Bianca Siegerman. I am unharmed right now. For my safe return, $10 million needs to be wired to the following account,” she then said a string of numbers. “Dad, I’m sorry. I want to come home-” The video was cut off and her face with tears running down her cheeks was left up on Mandy’s laptop.

“Who do we get to schwack?” Sonny said as he moved his toothpick to the other side of his mouth.

Davis hit a few buttons and then turned her laptop around for the guys to look at a different picture. “Andrei Matei. Biggest sex trafficker in Romania and surrounding countries right now.”

“So, when you said that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time…” Trent trailed off.

“Matei had no idea who he had until Bianca opened her mouth about who her father was. Still trying to figure out if it was a smart move or not.” Mandy stated, arms crossed as she stared at Bianca’s picture with her hip resting against their makeshift table. “On the one hand, if she said nothing, she would have been sold into sex trafficking and she might have been able to escape or be sold into the United States. On the other hand, since she spoke up, she has painted herself as a very tantalizing target. If Matei doesn’t get the money for her ransom, he could still sell her off and any buyer could now try to ransom her off to her father.”

“And we have to go fetch her because Daddy is the Chair for the Armed Forces committee?” Clay said sarcastically as he continued to look through the file.

“One of the main reasons, yes.” Blackburn replied with a grim smile on his face.

“So? What’s the plan? Freeing all the people he has? Just Siegerman?” Jason said, looking at Blackburn.

“The upper Brass has stated that Siegerman is the main objective. Second objective would be to capture Andrei Matei. Once you have Siegerman, Romanian forces will move in.” Davis explained.

“ROE?” Ray asked.

“Standard they shoot first, you can respond.” Blackburn replied.

“Do we know where they are holding her?” Jason questioned, already thinking of the logistics.

“Now, that’s where this gets interesting.” Davis said, indicating they should look in their folders.

All the guys flipped through until they came upon the map of the facility. All of them studied the map, but Clay was the first to voice his question. “Are they located in a theme park?”

Davis gave him a smirk, “Close. It is a dinosaur diorama.”

“A dio-whata?” Sonny asked, looking for clarification.

“A dinosaur diorama. There are some theme park rides in one section of the park, but the other section where the animatronic dinosaurs are is where they are holding the hostages.” Davis explained, pointing out the different sections of the park.

“Animatronic dinosaurs?” Trent asked.

“Remember how we took Jameelah to Chuck E Cheeses for her fifth birthday?” Ray tried to explain to the team. He got nods from everyone, except Spenser. “The whole band show they had with the animals were animatronic.” The light bulbs went off.

“Is the park still active?” Jason asked, knowing this could be a logistical nightmare if they had to get in and out with the park still active.

“Nope.” Davis shook her head. “Park was closed down about 10 years ago. From what we could tell, the only section that has any electricity to it is the dino side of it.”

“If you think about it,” Clay started, “It is the perfect place to hide people. Any of the indoor facilities would be able to hide a bunch of people.”

“Is anyone else thinking of the Jurassic Park movies?” Sonny piped up, chewing on his toothpick.

“Sonny, that was about ‘live’ dinosaurs. These are metal and plastic.” Trent piped up.

“I don’t care. Dinosaurs eat people.” Sonny said, like he was stating a fact.

“When I was a kid, my family took me to Flintstone Village. It was fun back then.” Brock piped up from his place, as he petted Cerberus’ head.

Everyone stared over at Brock, not sure how to answer that. Clay then shook his head. “Two questions. Jurassic Park was a book, so what are the movies? And what the hell is Flintstone Village?”

Now everyone turned to look at Clay in disbelief.

“Blondezilla, what rock have you been living under?” Sonny asked. “Jurassic Park has like four movies now.”

“Five actually.” Mandy interjected.

“Alright, five movies.” Sonny continued. “And the Flintstones were a cartoon from what, the 70’s?”

“Never seen any of them.” Clay stated, shrugging his shoulder and flipping through papers in the file.

“How have you not seen them?” Sonny said incredulously. “Bam Bam was a character from the Flintstones!”

“Oh, so that’s where you got that nickname from.” Clay replied nonchalantly.

During their entire exchange, grins were growing on Bravo’s faces. They had no idea if Clay actually knew what Jurassic Park or the Flintstones were, but they were enjoying the show the two were putting on now.

“Bam Bam, when we get home, we are marathoning some movies and some cartoons. You are gonna stock the good beer too.” Sonny determined without actually consulting with Clay.

“At least it will be better than the normal WWE you like to watch.” Clay agreed in a roundabout way.

“Now that your downtime has been scheduled, can we get back to the mission?” Blackburn said, looking at the two men.

Both looked around and averted their eyes because they could see smirks on every teammate’s face.

With a few final smirks, everyone buckled down and began planning how they were going to infil, assault, and then exfil from the theme park. They also made sure to keep in mind that Romanian forces were going to be following them after they exited with Siegerman.

With a plan in place, Blackburn clapped his hands. “Alright gentlemen, we have about 9 more hours until we land, so try to get some shut eye.”

Nodding their heads, they all headed to their hammocks to get some shut eye, but Sonny had to get in the last word. “This is just as good as swimming with sharks. When we least expect it, we are gonna get eaten by dinosaurs.”

“Sonny, put it to rest. Their fake dinos are made of plastic and metal. There is limited electricity to the facility. No one will be eaten by a dinosaur.” Clay said as he rolled into his hammock.

“Just you wait. The first one that gets killed off in all the Jurassic Park movies are the good-looking ones. Guess who that will be?” Sonny pointed out.

Clay didn’t even comment back, just rolled over to get comfortable.

As everyone was climbing into their hammocks, they were all chuckling at Sonny’s antics and paranoia.

“Dino chow. We are going to turn into dino chow.” Sonny mumbled as he climbed into his own hammock to get some sleep.

Up top, Blackburn, Davis and Mandy couldn’t help but chuckle at Bravo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert Jurassic Park Theme Song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Here is chapter 2! This is a complete fic, so one more proofreading of chapter 3 and I should have that up tomorrow! :)
> 
> Stay safe out there!
> 
> Enjoy!

The men were in two white vans, dressed in jeans, work boots, white long sleeves, and using high-viz construction worker orange vests to hide their bullet-proof vests underneath. They each had a yellow hard hat that they would be wearing too. The plan is to approach the park like they were general maintenance workers or workers checking the stability of the structures.

With being disguised, they could use many of the service roads without looking suspicious. Bravo had no idea if there were any security cameras, so being disguised would be the easiest way to get to the facility without raising too many alarms. No one is supposed to even be in the facility, so Matei’s men would want to stay hidden too.

In the first van was Sonny in the driver’s seat, Jason in the passenger seat and Clay in the back. In the second van, Trent was driving with Ray in the passenger seat and Brock and Cerb in the back. The plan was for Brock to jump out, cut the lock off the chain holding the gate closed, opening the gate and then getting picked back up as they drove through.

It was quiet as Bravo worked their way through the streets in the late evening twilight on their way to the park. “Havoc, this is Bravo 1.” Jason said into his comms.

“Lima Charlie, Bravo 1.” Blackburn’s voice came through.

“We are about 3 mikes from the target.” Jason reported.

“Understood.” Blackburn replied and the vans lapsed into silence again.

Clay pushed his comms button, “So, I looked up the Flintstones after we landed. I want it on record that I do more than run around with a club yelling Bam Bam.”

“But you are the youngest, just like Bam Bam.” Sonny explained, snickering at him.

“I was also not raised by dinosaurs. I may have been raised in Africa, but that is different from dinosaurs.” Clay continued. “And that show was from the 60’s, not the 70’s.”

“Alright Brainiac, you are not Bam Bam… even if the name still fits.” Sonny relented.

“Doesn’t really fit Ken Doll either,” Trent piped up. “He has a beard.”

“Alright, cut the chatter.” Jason said, looking back at Clay with his own smirk.

Soon Jason was radioing in that they had approached the service gate. A row of tall trees camouflaged the 10-foot-high chain link fence that guarded the park. Ahead, Sonny could see the gate’s chain that was keeping it closed.

He pulled within 6 feet of the gate and watched as Brock opened the sliding door of the second van and hopped out with the bolt cutters. He approached the lock, quickly snipped the lock, and yanked the chains out so he could open the gate. The gate swung open and quickly pulled through followed by Trent, who hesitated just long enough for Brock to hop back in and close the van door.

“How close do you think we can get?” Clay asked out loud.

“The plan is to get as close to the facility without raising suspicion.” Jason said. “We will see if that happens.”

Silence descended as the vans were moving as fast as they could safely go on the narrow winding road. Everyone was preparing themselves for either bullets to start hitting the vehicles or, if they were lucky, they got to the building where they were holding the hostages.

As they drove down the service roads, they saw bits of the theme park pop up. It looked like the theme park at one time had a zoo or petting farm, there was something that used to be an old town, but now just looked like a creepy ghost town.

As Sonny approached the “T” in the service roads, Jason pointed left. Sonny turned left through a gap in a small artificial mountain range. Once through the gap, Clay could see more of the artificial mountain range looking a little worse for wear. There were a few small scraggly bushes that were attempting to grow in clumps along the edge of what used to be a man-made creek.

Looking to Clay’s left side, it looked like a completely different world. The landscape had peaks and valleys of the sand dunes of the Sahara Desert. There were even fake snakes, camels, and a little mirage oasis. Ten years ago, this theme park would have had vibrant colors but now just looked worn and washed out.

“What in the world is that?” Sonny pointed out, making sure he was keeping his eyes on the roads.

Jason looked out the windshield and commented. “Those were pretty impressive ten years ago.”

“Must be the 8 life-size mechanical dinosaurs that Davis was talking about.” Clay guessed, as it was difficult to see them through some of the trees.

“Still saying we are gonna be dino chow.” Sonny stated, wearily watching the motionless creatures that dotted the landscape. As they got closer, Bravo could see several giant heads poking over the top of the trees. “Did Davis say anything about those things moving?”

“I doubt they have electricity to them. Probably only to the building. From what she could find, all they did was swing their heads and tails around. They don’t even walk.” Clay said, parroting what Davis has already told them.

“I’d think that moving heads and tails would be enough to send kids screaming in terror.” Sonny stated.

Jason shook his head, “Nope. Mikey went through a dinosaur phase. Kids love it.”

“Pretty sure Sonny would have been the only kid running.” Clay chuckled.

Jason smirked in Bravo 3’s direction. “Look alive, we are coming on the turn to head to the building.”

As they approached the turn, they were dismayed to find cement blocks and a gate that was more secure than they had anticipated. The breaching charges they brought wouldn’t be able to get through that door. Quickly thinking, he looked down the hillside the dinosaurs were on and saw they could still get to the building, which looked like it used to be a facility maintenance building, on foot.

Jason keyed his comms. “Havoc, the road down is blocked. Gonna have to proceed on foot.”

“Bravo 1, understood. No movement has been seen on ISR.” Davis replied.

“Copy.” Jason replied. Everyone piled out of the vehicle, grabbing their weapons because if there was movement, the gig was probably up. Jason pointed to the building that was down the hill, about 50 yards from the edge. The hill was steep, but short and passable, so they climbed over the guardrail and started down the 15 feet to the plateau level of the diorama. Carefully and expediently, they started making their way across the field of prehistoric shrubbery towards their target facility. Clay and Sonny were in the lead with the rest of Bravo following.

As they made their way across, Clay looked at the looming dinosaur in front of the team. “Beware, the stegosaurus' tail does have spikes on it.”

“Thank you for the warning, Dino-Nerd.” Sonny grumbled.

Like the well-rehearsed team that they are, they approached the building and got into position without being seen. Three men on each side of the door, Jason counted down. “3, 2, 1, Execute.”

On Jason’s order, Sonny kicked the door open with a bang. Clay was first through the door and shot the man that was bringing his handgun up. With the first man down, and the first shot fired, their time was limited to rescuing Bianca Siegerman. Quickly, they began clearing rooms, encountering only two more tangos before they came upon what they were looking for. In the main room of the building, there were five chain-link cages with five to six women in them, some even looked like teenagers. Bravo quickly split off. Clay, Sonny and Trent started taking bolt cutters to the locks on the cages while Brock and Cerb took the lead with Jason and Ray following, seeing if they could find Matei.

In the third cage, they found Bianca Siegerman. She had a bruise on her cheek, like she had been backhanded, but otherwise looked unharmed. Soon, the rest of Bravo joined them with one Andrei Matei in zip-tie cuffs in tow.

Jason radioed into Havoc, “Havoc, we have jackpot. We have Bianca Siegerman and our HVT.”

“Good copy, Bravo 1. We have given the Romanian forces the go ahead to enter. They should meet you before you exfil to hand off the HVT.” Blackburn replied.

“Copy Havoc. We are headed to exfil now.” Jason confirmed and then nodded for everyone to head out.

Brock and Cerb took point at the front of the group with Sonny and Trent next in line with Bianca between the two. After them was Ray and Jason with Matei in between them, Ray making sure that he had a firm grip on Matei. Bringing up the rear was Clay, making sure no one was sneaking up behind them.

Clay took a fast glance around at the motionless figures towering over the jungle background. Glancing behind him to check that there was no further movement, he turned and noticed that Bravo and their packages were moving quickly, but smoothly across the maze of rocks, ferns and other prehistoric plants that were growing out of control for years.

Bravo was incredibly lucky that both Bianca and Matei were mobile, and they were making good time. There was suddenly a noise behind him, and he turned to see some of the freed women standing outside of the building.

“Bravo 1, this is 6. Some of the hostages are trying to come with. I’m going to explain that they need to stay put for now.” Clay said into his comms.

“Copy, Bravo 6. Be quick.” Jason stated.

Hoping to stall them until the Romanian forces got there, and also hoping someone knew English, Clay did his best to get them to hang back until the other forces got there.

It seemed like one of the older women, looking about her mid-20’s, understood enough to understand what Clay was trying to say and relayed that message to the other women. She looked at Clay, nodded and gave a heavily accented. “Thank you.”

Clay nodded back and turned around to make his way across the diorama. Eyeing how far Bravo was from him, he estimated that they would be at the edge of the diorama before he reached the halfway point.

To make up time, he had his gun in one hand, his yellow hard hat in the other, Clay hurried to catch up, dodging around a large shattered ‘stump’. _‘Must have been someone’s late night snack,’_ Clay thought.

Suddenly, loud roars and shrieks split the air, making everyone in or around the dinosaur pen jump as the quiet of the evening was once again shattered.

Clay swung to his left as another roar filled his ears. Behind him, the clubbed tail of the stegosaur cut through the air, ending its swing with a tap of the back of Clay’s legs.

The tap wasn’t hard. It didn’t really hurt him; he was at the edge of its swing radius, but it did throw him off balance.

He stumbled a few steps before tripping over a tangle of vines. The ground dropped away as he flew off the plateau, arms flailing in the air. His gun landed with a clatter on the valley floor 20 feet below.

***

“What the fuck?!” Jason yelled. “How did those damn things turn on?”

Matei was laughing in Ray’s grip. In a heavy accent, he said, “Stupid American. He’s dead.”

“You turn these things on?” Sonny said, getting into his face.

Matei just laughed, knowing he was in a hopeless situation that he was not going to get out of.

Everyone turned to watch Clay as he made his way across the diorama. Everyone’s jaws dropped in disbelief as Clay was flying off the artificial ledge into the closing jaws of the old park’s star attraction – the tyrannosaurus rex.

The timing was amazing. In a movie, it would have required hours of planning and setting of marks to accomplish the same feat. But there were no movie cameras rolling, and this wasn’t an intricate stunt. By coincidence, and bad luck on Clay’s part, he had been in the right spot at the right time for the jaws of time to close in on him.

“CLAY!” Jason yelled, an edge of fear in his voice. There was a scream from Bianca and gasps from Bravo and he could hear some muttering from the Romanian forces that just arrived. Everyone watched as they saw Bravo 6 disappear into the dinosaur’s mouth. A mouth that was closing, sharp teeth moving together to eventually form a mesh of rusted metal.

The massive head of a T-rex, which had supposedly been stalking the stegosaurus, jutted forward on its thick neck, hovering 30 feet over the little valley, a mere 6 feet above the plateau they were on. Its jaws, filled with rows of teeth, were no longer open and empty. Jean clad legs dangled from the left side of its mouth, a blonde curly-haired head, and an arm out the right.

As they watched, it swung from side to side, disappointed at missing its quarry. Clay’s limbs waved limply in counterpoint to each swing. Ray quickly brought his gun up, looked down his sight, took aim at what he thought would be the critical piece of equipment of the dinosaur and fired three shots. The T-rex immediately stopped in mid-shake as Ray’s bullets ripped through where the ‘brain’ would be.

Jason snapped out of his shock first, depressing the comms mic, “Havoc, this is Bravo 1. Bravo 6 has unknown injuries. Romanian forces will take custody of the HVT while we figure out how to get to 6.”

Blackburn was quick to reply. “Sitrep, Bravo 1. How did Bravo 6 get injured?”

Jason, for probably the first time in his career, hesitated. “Bravo 6 was eaten by a T-rex.”

“Say again your last?” Blackburn said through the comms, his disbelief coming through his voice.

“Matei turned on the dinosaurs before we got to him and we didn’t know it. As we were crossing the valley to get to exfil, the T-rex managed to grab Bravo-6 in its jaws.” Jason replied, still not believing it himself.

“Copy, Bravo 1. We will dispatch the support team to pick up Siegerman. Romanians want custody of Matei. Figure out how to get our boy back.” Blackburn replied.

“Copy.” Jason stated. Yelling over the noise of the seven other dinosaurs, he called to his men, “Come on, let’s get up top and then we need to cut power to the area.”

His words pulled the others back to their priority, the civilian. Like the robots behind them, they moved the last few yards on autopilot. Helping Siegerman up the steep slope and dragging Matei up, who was handed over to the Romanians while Bianca stood to the side, watching the men in a state of shock.

“Brock, you and Cerb guard Siegerman. Sonny and Ray use all the explosives we have to blow that gate. We don’t need to worry about being subtle now. We need to get back down to the building and cut power. Trent, you and I will be here until we cut power so that we can get to him first.”

With nods all around, everyone went about their jobs. Sonny and Ray made quick work of the doors now that they had permission to blow it to pieces and took one of the vans down the road to the building, so it was quicker. Jason tracked their progress and watched them get out and moved towards the building.

It didn’t take long for silence to ring across the display as the noises stopped mid-roar. The power to the dinosaurs was off again.

Unconsciously, all eyes turned toward the cold reptilian head. Ears strained to catch a sound, any sound from the figure dangling in its mouth.

Silence. Not even a moan or gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Bravo to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was done!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys the adventure!

Trent and Jason raced down the hill and approached the still T-rex. Trent immediately circled the dinosaur so he could see what was going on. “Boss!” called Trent breathlessly. “We won’t be able to reach him. Its head is about 6 feet away from the edge and 4 feet up. Too far away for us to reach by hand.”

“Could you see how he is?” Jason asked.

Trent shook his head. “That jaw is about 4 feet long by 3 feet wide. Clay’s right at the hinge.”

Just then Sonny and Ray joined them. “Do you think if we can get it started up again, it will open its jaws?” Ray asked.

“Pretty sure it would have opened its mouth when it started the head shake. Classic Jurassic Park.” Sonny replied. “Told ya. The pretty ones get eaten first.”

“Fuck!” swore Jason. Taking a deep breath, he considered his options. “How do you think they serviced that thing back then?”

“There is an older scissor-lift in the garage. It’s sitting next to some light bulbs in the garage part of the building.” Sonny explained.

“Go and see if it works.” Jason said and Sonny and Ray took off back towards the maintenance building.

As Trent and Jason waited a few minutes before Ray came over the comms. “Bravo 1, this is 2. We got this up and going, but it doesn’t move very fast. It’s going to take about 10 minutes to move it there. I have found a ladder that should allow us to access Clay.”

Jason replied, “Bravo 2, bring the ladder and have Bravo 3 bring the scissor lift over.”

“Copy.” Ray said before cutting out.

Jason sighed. ‘It would have to do. In the meantime…’

“How secure is that thing?” Jason asked Trent.

“What you thinking, Boss?” Trent replied back.

“Scissor-lift is going to be about 10 minutes. I want to get up to Clay right now. If we can get a rope around its neck, maybe we can get someone across to him. Do you think it will stay upright?” Jason asked.

Trent shook his head. “Doubtful. It looks top heavy to begin with, add in Clay’s weight and it’s probably already destabilized. Another person will likely tip it over.” 

Jason swore again. ‘This is turning into a mission from hell.’ “Damnit!”

Ray came walking up with an extension ladder as Trent was explaining. “We can get down into the valley, lean this up against the T-rex’s neck. We can counterbalance Clay’s weight.”

Jason cocked his head to one side, thinking. “That might work. We’ll need to check the distances.”

Trent walked as close to the edge as he could. “The neck is about 10 feet from the edge by a plumb line. The plateau is about 20 feet high. The jaw’s hinge at maximum extension looks like it’s about 6 feet above that. We would need that ladder to be about…” Trent’s voice faded as he was completing calculations in his head.

“30 feet,” Jason and Ray said simultaneously. 

Ray turned to look at the size of the ladder they found. “We should be able to get within about 4 feet.”

“We can get close, but there’s no way we will be able to free him if that jaw is jammed. We wouldn’t be able to exert enough leverage to open it from the ladder.” Trent explained, not looking over at his 1IC or 2IC.

“We know. We know,” Jason said. “We need that scissor-lift. The ladder will give us a close look at the situation. We can make our plans while we wait for Sonny to get over here.”

“And see if Clay’s still alive,” Ray finished quietly.

Jason nodded. “Okay, Ray, wedge the ladder up against the bottom of the cliff. I don’t want to have two men down.”

“You got it,” Ray said as he moved to set the ladder up.

Jason watched as Trent lined up their packs and all the different equipment that they had with them to see how they were going to get Clay down.

‘Good’, thought Jason. ‘Now we’re getting somewhere. All we need is that scissor-lift.’

Jason turned back to the dinosaur. As far as he could tell, Clay still hadn’t moved. ‘And a whole lot of luck,’ he added.

***

Jason held his breath as the ladder clattered against the metal scales of the dinosaur. They had to extend the ladder fully and then tilt it into position. The dinosaur’s scales and short forearms prevented them from following the conventional procedure of sliding it up.

The ladder rattled.

Jason nodded to himself. Ray was checking the stability. The T-rex hadn’t moved.

“Bravo 1, this is 2. I’m heading up.”

Jason acknowledged the call, then waited for Ray to come into view.

***

Quickly, but carefully, Ray climbed the ladder rungs. The mottled gray and green neck with rusty iron streaks on the neck of the T-rex got closer with each step on the ladder.

‘I’m glad this thing isn’t for real,’ thought Ray as he paused to look up at the head above him. ‘Ten more feet.’

When his chest was even with Clay’s head, Ray stopped climbing. Stretching his left hand out, he balanced lightly against the dinosaur’s jaw. He wasn’t taking any chances with destabilizing it further. It felt strange standing upright on the ladder. Not something they had ever taught in any of his training he had ever taken.

Now he had a good look at Clay and his would-be muncher.

Clay was lying with his body twisted, half on his chest and half on his left side. The only part of his left arm that Ray could see was the wrist. The rest of it was hidden behind two-inch-long, almost clenched teeth.

Ray was surprised. He had expected to see red blood flowing down the dinosaur’s metal teeth in rivers. There was blood covering the front and back of Clay’s shirt, but it seemed to be slowing.

Ray shivered a little bit as he remembered a saying an instructor way back in the day once said. ‘Dead men don’t bleed.’

Taking a quick breath, muttering a prayer, he laid his fingers on Clay’s neck, searching for the carotid artery and a pulse.

It was there. Faint. Fast. But there.

Ray muttered a quick thank you towards the sky before he turned his body slightly. Jason was on the plateau behind him, watching anxiously.

“He’s alive!” Ray announced.

Jason sagged briefly in relief, then he lifted his hands to his comms. “Havoc, this is Bravo 1. Bravo 6 is alive.”

Before he could utter another word, Blackburn’s voice crackled through the air. “Good copy, Bravo 1. What’s his condition?”

“Stand-by, Havoc.” Jason looked up at Ray. “Ray?”

Ray knew that this was no time to mince words. Jason, Trent, and Havoc needed a complete rundown. “Pulse is about 120 and weak, respirations are fast and shallow. It sounds like he’s struggling to breathe. He’s unconscious. Skin is slightly cool and clammy,” he paused, waiting to make sure that Jason and Trent had all of that first before continuing.

“The upper teeth are pressing into his left tricep and the part of his shoulder blade. Looks like it missed the vest. The blood flow was moderate and is slowing.” Ray reached forward, checking the clearance between Clay’s back and the upper jaw. “Contact is minimal across the spine and right shoulder.” Ray reported.

“The lower jaw is pressing into his ribcage. It looks like the teeth were bent by the vest and there is minimal bleeding. I’m pretty sure that his ribs will probably be broken on the left, though.” Ray reported.

Ray could hear Jason and Trent discussing Clay’s condition as Ray moved down one rung and peered through the partially open jaw. “I can’t really see his legs from here, but it looks like he has about 5 or 6 teeth embedded across both outer thighs.”

“I want to get to him myself.” Trent said, anxiously wanting to see Clay’s condition himself.

Sonny’s voice came over comms. “Bravo 1, this is 3. I’m about 50 yards away along the cliff bottom. Guessin’ I’ll be there in about a minute.”

The moment Ray had heard how close Sonny was, he got ready to climb down. Before he released his hold on the dinosaur, he touched Clay’s neck lightly. “Hang in there, brother. We’ll get you out soon.”

There was no response. Both Clay and his captor remained motionless.

Ray carefully dropped his hands back to the ladder. It was time to move the ladder out so Sonny could get that scissor-lift in.

***

There wasn’t much room on the scissor-lift. They’d only be able to fit Trent, Jason and Sonny on it.

As they were riding up, Ray spoke up about the teeth. “Those teeth are fairly flimsy. They look like aluminum, so it should be easy to bend.”

“Which is what we’ll have to do,” continued Jason. “The lower jaw is the one that moves. There’s a good possibility that Clay will roll forward when we pry the jaws apart.”  
Ray nodded as he watched them rise, “It’s the pressure of the jaws that are really holding him, not the teeth. They’re about an inch or so long back there, with plenty of gaps.”

“We’ll use the rubber mallet to flatten them while Sonny positioned the crowbar,” Trent said. “Before we do anything, though, we’ll take a look at his legs. If any of those teeth have lacerated a vein or artery, we’ll need another plan.”

Sonny nodded. “One that turns us into paleo-dontists. ‘Cause, if that’s the case, we’ll have to cut the teeth out of the jaws and leave them in him.”

Trent nodded. “The doctors will have to remove them if the teeth have lacerated anything.”

Jason grimaced. “Let’s hope we can do this the easy way.”

***

Ray stayed on the valley of the diorama while the three other members of Bravo rose in the scissor lift. Sonny stopped the lift when the platform reached level with the T-rex’s mouth. Now that they had a stable footing, they could better assess how-to free Clay from the prehistoric mouth.

Trent started to reach around to feel around Clay’s shoulder, mainly how deep the teeth were embedded into the shoulder blade. To his surprise, the teeth were only about a half inch or less into Clay’s shoulder. There were still some small puncture wounds on his upper arm, but those were already clotting.

Trent looked back at Jason, “Hold on to me, I want a quick look at his legs to see how deep the teeth punctured them. If they are too deep, we’ll have to leave them in there.”

Jason nodded and grabbed the pull loop on the back of Trent’s vest and steadied Trent as he crouched down and leaned out of the scissor lift. Jason braced a hand on the railing of the platform and followed Trent, keeping a firm grip on the vest.

Trent could hear Clay’s labored breathing from within the mouth of the T-rex, so he made quick work of looking at Clay’s legs. The teeth were deeper in his thighs, but the bleeding looked to be capillary bleeding. If an artery was nicked, the blood would have been bright red. If a vein was nicked, the blood would have been a darker red.

With this in hand, he pulled back into the platform with Jason guiding him. “We need to get him out there, his breathing is getting worse.”

“How do you want to do this?” Jason asked, leaving the medical know-how to Trent.

“Best way would be to pry open the mouth enough to get the top row of teeth out of him, hit the teeth with the mallet to bend them back, and then lift Clay off the bottom teeth.” Trent explained. “We need something flat that we can slide under him as we pull him up off the teeth.”

“So, we don’t accidently puncture him more and make him easier to swallow.” Sonny commented while nodding.

“It will also help stabilize the ribs that are busted.” Jason said, thinking hard. He turned to Ray, “Was there any big pieces of wood down there?”

Ray thought for a minute. “I think I saw half a sheet of plywood. Would that work?”

“Yes,” Trent called down. “Go get it.”

Ray took off at a fast pace to retrieve the needed item. Jason glanced up the valley hill to see that Brock and Cerb were still standing guard. Just then, another vehicle pulled up and Jason saw that it was their support team.

Brock came over comms. “Bravo 1, support is here to take Siegerman back to the base.”

“Copy Bravo 5. Release her to support and then get down here. We will probably need your help getting 6 down.” Jason replied.

“Copy, Bravo 1.” Brock said. 

Jason watched as Brock introduced Siegerman to support, watched her get into the vehicle and support handing Brock another rucksack.

Just as Brock started down the short, steep hill with Cerb, Ray came jogging up from the maintenance facility with the half sheet of plywood. Ray started to hand up the plywood for Jason and Sonny to grab. 

As they grabbed the plywood, Brock shouted up, “Trent, support brought another bag of supplies. Looks like we got an oxygen tank, some IV bags and medication vials.”

Trent mumbled under his breath, “Thank you Davis.” Out loud he replied to Brock, “Start getting those supplies out, we are going to need them.”

Brock grabbed Trent’s bag and the bag that support brought and started opening pockets and laying supplies out for Trent to grab when they got Clay down. Trent already had some pressure bandages with him up in the scissor lift, but he didn’t have room for everything else.

With plywood in hand, Brock getting supplies out, they were ready to start freeing Clay. Sonny took his prybar and placed it into the T-rex’s jaw. Jason and Trent grabbed onto the available parts of Clay so if the lower jaw just gave away, Clay would plummet to ground below. After applying some of Sonny’s muscle, the jaw opened about four-to-five inches. Enough room for Jason to come in with the rubber mallet and smashed the upper teeth back so they were nothing but stubs.

Once the upper teeth were now no longer a threat, Jason set down the mallet and grabbed the plywood. Sonny and Jason would be pushing the wood under Clay as Trent carefully pulled Clay up off the bottom razor-sharp teeth. It took some strength and patience, but after 10 minutes of coaxing Clay off the teeth, Jason and Sonny pulled the plywood back with Clay on top onto the scissor lift platform. Trent descended on Clay, starting to wrap his bleeding wounds with bandages, while Jason steadied the plywood on the platform railings. Sonny stood at the controls and lowered the scissor lift so that it was level with the ground so all Brock and Ray had to do was grab the plywood and pull it across the ground next to Trent’s gear.

Trent quickly hopped out of the scissor lift, followed by Jason. Trent was concerned that Clay had not woken up, but he had groaned as they pulled him off the teeth and jostled him to the ground.

Trent quickly started to treat Clay.

***

“Damn! What’s taking them so long?” exploded Lisa, pacing back and forth on the base, waiting for updates.

“Calm down, Lisa. You know they’re working as fast as the situation allows,” reasoned Mandy. “We want Clay back on base as quickly as it is safe to do so. But you’re not doing yourself or Clay any good by losing your temper.”

Lisa opened her mouth to retort, eyes flashing in Mandy’s direction. Then the words sunk in. The anger left her face, replaced by the all-too familiar worried frown. “You’re right. It is just that I feel so helpless right now. All I could do was send the backup medical bag.”

Mandy gave her a small smile. “Hey, we go through this every time one of the guys gets injured. You would think we would get used to it.”

Blackburn moved over from his position beside the comms unit. “And some of the guys put us through this more often than others.”

Quirking a smile, Lisa had to dig at Blackburn. “Have you figured out how you are going to tell the brass that one of your tier one operators got eaten by a T-rex?”

Blackburn let out a soft groan as he let his head thump on the table, and then the comms came to life. “Havoc, this is Bravo 4. Can you relay vitals to base medical so they can prepare for Bravo 6?” 

Blackburn jumped at the comms unit. “Copy, Bravo 4. Go ahead.”

“Vitals are as follows: pulse 120, weak. Respirations 30, shallow. BP is 98 over 68. Skin is cool and clammy. He’s starting to go into shock. I’m starting an IV with Ringers lactate and administering oxygen at 6 liters.” Bravo 4 stated over comms.

While Trent took a second, maybe to do something, Blackburn looked over at Lisa who was already on the phone relaying the vitals to the base hospital.

A moment later, Bravo 4’s voice was back. “Havoc, Bravo 6 has moderate bleeding from several one to two-inch punctures on the outer thighs of both legs. We’ve applied pressure bandages. There is slight to moderate bleeding on the upper left arm and across the shoulder blade, also from puncture wounds. Breathing is becoming increasingly labored, suspecting a punctured lung from multiple rib fractures on the left side. Breath sounds are unequal, almost non-existent on the left side. Bravo 6 has been unconscious the entire time. Eyes are equal but sluggish with slight responses to painful stimuli. There is a large contusion behind the left ear.”

Blackburn waited a moment for Lisa to relay to last of the information, and then she listened to the doctor on the other side of the phone.

“They want Trent to insert an airway and monitor his breathing closely. Repeat vitals every 5 minutes and get him straight to the hospital when they get on base.” Lisa reported.

Blackburn quickly relayed the instructions to Bravo 4. 

“Copy Havoc. We’re readying him for transport. ETA about 30 minutes.” Trent reported and then the comms went silent for now.

***

Hearing the door open, Sonny looked over. All of Bravo were in various chairs around Clay’s hospital bed. Everyone was sleeping, but Sonny and Cerb. Cerb picked his head off the floor and gave a few tail wags before settling back down. Lisa smiled and walked over to stand beside Sonny’s chair. She motioned toward the sleeping Clay with her head. “How is he?” she asked softly.

Sonny glanced at his watch. “He fell off to twilight land about an hour ago. We have been regaling him about his rescue from being dino chow.”

“Incredible, isn’t it.” Lisa said fondly, “Only Clay Spenser could get himself eaten by a dinosaur. How in the world did he avoid getting chopped into pieces?”

Sonny looked at Lisa, then at Clay. He couldn’t see the bandages that covered his thighs, shoulder and chest, but he knew they were there. The doctors had to operate to repair his lung.

Sonny had to smile, remembering what they had found in the dinosaur’s jaw hinge. “You know how Clay is stupid enough to take his helmet off at stupid times?”

Lisa nodded. Everyone gave Clay shit because he is following in Jason’s footsteps.

“Well, he had the hard hat in his left hand when he ended up on T-rex’s lunch menu.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Somehow his hard hat ended up against the hinge, jamming the gears, so the jaws couldn’t close all the way.

He looked at Davis. “Blackburn has it. Its sides are now 3 inches apart instead of 6. He’s going to present it to Clay when he gets cleared to operate. Complete with a framed picture of it that Jason took before he retrieved it.”

Lisa laughed quietly. “For once, not wearing his helmet, or in this case, his hard hat was the right thing to do. He definitely leads a charmed life."

“I would like to know where he stuffs that lucky horseshoe of his, that’s for sure,” Sonny agreed as Clay peacefully slept on.  
“So, want to let me know what you guys have planned?” Lisa asked, leaning on Sonny’s shoulder with a smirk.

Sonny returned the smirk with a quiet cackle, “Nope. It’s gonna be a surprise for everyone, especially Bam Bam.”


End file.
